


All you need to do is ask, all you need to do is act

by Anonymous



Category: Comics Industry RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Gerard is A Metal Nerd, Humiliation, I promise that it's hot though, I'm sorry i'll do better next time, No Sex, Omorashi, Other, Piss kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gerard really just wanted to listen to his music, piss, and then go back to his music. Grant had other plans.
Relationships: Grant Morrison/Gerard Way
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	All you need to do is ask, all you need to do is act

Gerard hooks his Spotify account up to the TV in the main room to blast something loud and offensive that would make his father red in the face if he heard the lyrics. He’s alone and he wants to have fun! And fun for Gerard means a lot of guitar and some heavy drums. The music begins thumping into the air, and just when he's fully decided on the volume, the lyrics begin to flow.

Gerard jumps on the couch, feet bare, and bounces up and down, thrashing his head in time with the beat. He shimmies his shoulders and uses his phone as a microphone. Even though Gerard is alone, he’s performing for an audience, winking at people who aren’t there, hamming it up for his own shadow.

Between songs, he gets a little thirsty so he drinks some Fanta. Then he drinks some water. Then thrashes around some more. Then some more water. By the time he’s most of the way through his Big Sad playlist he’s got to take a piss, so he hops down off the sofa, spins on the balls of his feet and takes a bow. He dances his way into the bathroom, music still blaring, and shoulders the door open.

Still bobbing his head, he stands with his back to the door, shirt a little rucked up his belly and his hands at his waistband. He’d changed into jeans when they got back to the room; it gets cold in the hotel at night. Gerard pops the button, pushing the metal circle through the hole in his jeans. He moves his fingers down and tugs at his zipper. 

Gerard is about to stick his hand down his boxers, to unleash the beast, but he feels something hard and hot press against the length of his spine. He startles, shoulders tensing, core tight, but he realizes it’s _Grant_ just in time to avoid having a heart attack about it.

“What band were you listening to earlier?” Grant asks. Their hands snake around Gerard’s back and land on his chest, fingers splayed. Gerard doesn’t mean to, because he’s about to take a piss for Christ’s sake, but he pushes back against Grant, ass bumping up against their front.

“Keldian,” Gerard replies, hissing when the barest edge of Grant’s thumb brushes his nipple. The high sensitivity of it makes him almost wish he hadn’t decided t dance half-naked.

“What kind of name is that?” Grant’s breath tickles the skin behind Gerard’s ear, makes his stomach swoop.

“I don’t know,” Gerard says. “I didn’t fucking name them.”

Grant hums, drags their right hand down Gerard’s torso, palm pressing and petting over his skin. Gerard bites back a groan. He needs to pee so bad, but he doesn’t want Grant to stop touching him.

“You think you like that, baby?” Grant asks.

Gerard’s dick is very confused about what it wants at this moment. He needs to piss like a fucking racehorse, but he wants Grant to jack him off too. So much to think about, so much to consider. He can’t think at all, with Grant’s left hand kneading his chest, pinching his nipple and then pulling on the hair spilling out over the top of his boxers.

“M-maybe I do,” Gerard challenges, eyes slipping closed. “They’re a good band,”

Grant hums, clearly unimpressed. They reach their hand inside of Gerard’s jeans, pushes them and his boxers down far enough to expose his cock to the air. They wrap their fingers around the head of his dick and applies a little pressure, right where it makes Gerard fall apart, every time. This time is no exception, and Gerard keens high in the back of his throat.

“I wasn’t talking about the music, sweetheart,” Grant whispers into his ear. Gerard’s high whine wavers in the air.

Gerard used to be embarrassed by the sounds he made, whining and squeaking and pitchy moans high from the back of his throat. He didn’t think they were very masculine, that they made him sound weak. He doesn’t think so anymore, with how dark they make Grant’s eyes. With how hard he gets fucked whenever he does. And anyway, Frank vehemently tells him boys can act however they want at all and still be boys, so if he sounds like a leaky faucet while getting fingered, well, there’s nothing more masculine than that.

Grant bites his neck, where it connects to his shoulder, and Gerard’s breath is punched out of his lungs.

“Don’t you know what you need to do?” Grant tells him, voice mild and calm, like they’re talking about the weather. “It’s fairly simple.”

Gerard opens his mouth to reply, but his words get swallowed up by a moan when Grant jacks his cock, dry and hard. It’s not exactly comfortable, but Gerard thinks he likes that.

“I can’t exactly do it for you,” Grant whispers, lips fitted tight against the shell of Gerard’s ear. “Will you do it for daddy?”

Gerard isn’t expecting it and his immediate reaction is beyond telling. His knees buckle, his cock jumps, he grinds his ass back into Grant’s groin, rubbing up against their dick in their stupid plain pants. Grant laughs, low and hot and sugary sweet. Gerard licks his lips and groans.

“Grant,” he starts, but he can’t get a word in edgewise over the way he keeps interrupting himself to whine, to urge Grant on.

Gerard has to pee so bad. He shakes his head, trying to clear away some of his sex-dumb fog thick between his ears, slaps his hand over Grant’s on his dick and says, “I need to take a piss, babe.”

He feels Grant rest their forehead between his shoulder blades, the thump of it vibrating down his body, out through the bottom of his feet. Grant smacks a kiss against his hairline and says, “There’s nothing stopping you.”

“I can’t just, like, piss right now! You’ve got your fingers on my cock!” Gerard can feel himself screeching, alarmed. He isn’t upset that Grant wants him to piss right now so much as he’s taken aback by how hot the idea of it makes him, how his skin immediately goes red, radiating heat and singing out to be touched. He wriggles against Grant’s hard body and hisses when he feels the hard length of their cock against his ass.

“I’m not doing anything, actually. I’m just standing here, holding your dick in my hand. If you want to piss, go ahead.” Grant punctuates this with a little squeeze on Gerard’s cock. Fuck, what a dickhead.

“I don’t want—” Gerard bites his lip. He doesn’t want to pee right now. He doesn’t. He really needs to though and maybe he kind of does want to pee too. Maybe he wants Grant to see it. This feels like it’s not really about pissing in a way Gerard can’t quite put his finger on, but he wants to be good for Grant, wants to exceed expectations.

While he’s marinating in his own emotional distress over the pee or not to pee situation, Gerard doesn’t notice Grant pulling their left hand off his chest. He doesn’t notice them move it down, doesn’t notice it until they’re sliding that hand through his happy trail above the one at the base of his cock.

He definitely notices it when Grant pushes on the soft skin under his belly, over his bladder. It hurts and Gerard grunts at the contact, at the fingers pushing in and prodding.

It hurts, but it feels good too. It feels like being desperate and wanting and too warm to touch. Gerard moans, loud and absolutely filthy, head thrown back when Grant presses down harder, their palm flat. They grind against Gerard’s ass and pulls him flush against their body, brushing their lips against Gerard’s throat. It’s too much, it’s so much.

Grant pulls him back, fingers splayed over his abdomen and dragging him like a rag doll and Gerard can’t help it. He can’t.

A bead of urine spurts out of his slit.

He is immediately awash with shame, hot and sticky all over his face, down his arms. It ceases the lungs in his chest, makes it impossible to breathe. Gerard wants to hide his face, but there’s nowhere to bury it, spread open like he is between Grant’s arms.

Gerard tries to talk himself out of panicking. It’s so small, he tells himself, there’s no reason to freak over it. Just a little trickle! It’s fine! He’s yelling this at himself in his own mind, but it isn’t true. It isn’t true at all and a fat drop rolls down his cock. He feels it wetting Grant’s knuckles and wants the floor to open up and swallow him right there.

“Gerard, get it in the bowl next time. You’re too old to make a mess like this.” Grant hums, not sounding mad at all. It still makes Gerard feel overwhelmingly ashamed.

Gerard swallows hard and just… gives up.

His stream is powerful and it breaks the surface of the water in the toilet bowl with a deafening splash he can hear, even over the crashing sound of drums from the other room. Grant’s hand on his cock slides down, their fingers wrapped tight around the head, angling his dick for him. Gerard feels helpless against the overwhelming need to keep going, to keep pissing, unable to stop or slow it down.

Gerard feels powerless against Grant too. They must be up on their tippy-toes, because they have their chin hooked over Gerard’s shoulder, bending him at the waist enough to watch him pee. Grant’s breath is ragged, hitched, and it makes Gerard hot all over. They press down under Gerard’s belly again, and Gerard can’t hold back the full-body shudder and deep-throated groan if he wanted to. His body jerks and the movement jostles Grant and their hold on Gerard’s hard cock, knocking his stream almost out of the bowl.

“Watch it,” Grant warns. “I’m trying to help you, but if you make a mess, you have to clean it up on your own.”

Gerard shivers, core tensing. He doesn’t move this time. He feels a sense of accomplishment at that, belly trembling under Grant’s heavy hand. Their hand on Gerard’s cock jerks up and back down once and Gerard feels like he’s going to fucking pass out. He can’t come and pee at the same time, right?

Right? That doesn’t seem like it’s possible. He’s got the one slit, so one out then the other, right?

Gerard’s last spurts are pathetic, drippy little things, landing in uneven splashes in the bowl. He doesn’t get any on Grant this time, and he counts that as a win.

But then Grant is pulling away. And Gerard is frozen, feeling strangely confused as he listens to Grant walking to the sink and washing their hands. His mouth closes, he didn’t realise it was open at all, and he wets his lips before speaking.

“Aren’t you going to…?” Gerard trails off, face heating up as he realizes what he was about to ask. His cock hangs, useless and hard, but Gerard momentarily ignores it to turn his head to Grant. “Daddy?” Gerard questions softly. his head feels light and empty but there’s a sort of want there that makes the emptiness feel claustrophobic.

Immediately, Grant is standing close to him again. Grant’s hands fall on Gerard’s shoulders and turn him towards themself. A sweet expression graces Grant’s face as he looks into Gerard’s eyes.

“Do you want something, sweetheart? All you have to do is tell me,” Grant says. Gerard’s eyes feel heavy and he steps into Grant’s space, his hands come up to wrap over Grant’s shoulders.

“ _I need to come,”_ Gerard whispers. He pushes his crotch forward and meets Grant’s. He’s glad to feel them hard too.

“I’ll gladly help you, love,”

**Author's Note:**

> Was that alright? I really enjoyed writing this and hope you did too! I'm a sucker for omorashi and webcamming and I originally intended for these to be in the same storyline but I got too lazy to write the connections. I'm sorry there was no butt sex and shit in this one, and I'm sorry that it's a little bit short!


End file.
